The New Kid
by Little Jammes
Summary: A One Shot cross over between Xmen, and The Phantom Of The Opera. Rouge meets a strange boy named Erik...


X-men/ Phantom crossover One Shot.

The New Kid.

We are always getting new students, there is always a new kid, but they will never be The New Kid, that will forever be his place. I don't know his name, I don't think any one knows, no one has cared to ask. He sits off in the corner, dressed completely in black, from his converse chucks, to his fedora. He has never said a word to anyone, even if you ask him a question, those golden eyes just glare at you, before returning to his work. He is practically always reading, mostly classics, one sticking out in particular, Victor Hugo's Notre-Dame de Paris. The only place you will ever see him is in class, he seems to disappear after that, there are rumors, spread mostly by John, that he is a ghost, but John isn't the brightest of us, all he cares about is that damn lighter of his.

It's not his behavior that makes him the talk of the school, for there are so many of us who have come to th is school knowing we are different. They think they are freaks, being in this school, surrounded by people like them. Yes, we are different, but isn't that what we all strive for? Don't we all want To be our own person, to leave our own mark? I know no one shall ever be like me, no one shall ever do what I do, and I love that. I have embraced my gift, and curse, but this is not about me, it's about him. As I have told you, It's not his secluded nature that we talk about, but because he wears a black mask upon his face.

John, Bobby, and I had just finished with our final class for the day, and where retiring to the lounge, where we usually find residence in. Bobby and John, like the boys they are, headed directly over to the fuse ball table, entwining themselves into a heated match, as I sat upon one of the couches, pulling out my book. I engrossed myself into the world of Edith Wharton's Ethan Frome.

"Oh, what good 'll writing do? I want to put my hand out and touch you. I want to do for you and care for you. I want to be there when you're sick and when you're lonesome." I read out loud, looking up at Bobby, who took no notice of my presence. How I wish I could touch him, Just a kiss, thats all I want. I simple kiss. Most take such a thing for granite, kissing the cheek when greeting, the lips with someone loved, But I could never kiss the one I love, not if I wished them to live. I know I don't love Bobby, but I care for him, and he cares for me. I couldn't ask for a sweeter boyfriend, he knows I can't be physical with him, and yet he still stays with me.

"Mademoiselle?" A soothing voice flowed into my ears, snapping me back into this word. Before me stood the new kid, my Ethan Frome book in his hands.

"You dropped this." He placed the book into my open hands.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him, He has never said a word to anyone to my knowledge, I felt privileged. Not only for his select kindness, but for the sheer sound of his voice. I have never heard something so beautiful, so calling as when he spoke.

"Wonderful choice for a book." He looked around uneasily, his eyes laying enviously upon Bobby and John.

"I love this book, It's must be the tenth time I have read it." He chuckled slightly, fiddling with his hands nervously.

"Your the first person I have seen in this school to open a book instead of of playing on that thing..." He glanced back at the boys, john was making a fool of himself after he scored a goal.

"I was having doubts on humanity." I chuckled, rolling my eyes at the Bobby and John.

"I've had the same worries. I'm Marie, although every one here calls me Rogue." I extended my gloved hand to him, surprised when a gloved hand met mine.

"Erik, although I've heard I've been called The New Kid." My face turned beat red, as I tried to hide it. He chuckled, knowing I was one who called him such.

"You all are not the first to give me a title, I daresay I have many more to come in my life." Hesitatingly, he sat beside me, still nervously fiddling with his hands, obviously nervous.

"May I ask you something?" He whispered shyly.

"Why Of course Erik." I smiled warmly, trying to bring him out of his shell.

"I've heard things... About your powers." He dropped is eyes to the floor.

"That you can't touch people without borrowing there powers... and that they will die if you hold on to long." I hung my head, nodding it ever so slightly.

"It's true. I can't truly touch anyone." When I looked up at him, his eyes looked as if he was a small child in awe.

"Why do you ask?" I tilted my head with curiosity.

"I.. I..." He practically shot up out of the chair,

"I wanted to know I wasn't alone." As he spoke he practically ran from the room. I went to follow him, but the second he got to the door frame, he was gone. Vanished, right before my eyes.

What had he meant by that?

Erik wasn't in class after that day, no one else seemed to notice The New Kid was gone. I have spent every night I could sitting on the couch in the lounge, with my book, hoping he will return to talk to me, but alas, he was not come. After two weeks, I finally went to Professor Xavier.

"Professor." I approached him after class.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Why Certainly Marie, what is on your mind?" He wheeled his wheel chair to face me, giving me his full attention.

"I'm worried about another student, I haven't seen him in weeks." I admitted.

"Erik." The Professor hung his head, knowing exactly who I was speaking of.

"Ya yes, Young Erik Destler. You need not worry about him." He answered shortly, returning to his work.

"But Professor, why hasn't he been in class?"

"He has been to class."

"But.."

"Do you not know his power?" I shook my head, I didn't even know his full name till the professor just said that.

"He is a Phantom, Marie. He has chosen lately to remain hidden during class. He came and discussed it with me about two weeks ago. He _told _me he was influenced by a book, an Ethan Frome." The Professor smiled, knowing Ethan Frome had to do with me, after all, he was the professor, he knew everything.

"May I ask you one more thing?"

"Certainly."

"He said something to me, and I don't understand why. He asked me about my powers, when he found out I couldn't have any form of physical contact with anyone, He said something about he wasn't alone. Why did he say that?" The professor hung his head, sighing heavily.

"Erik.." He called out, "Please, I know your there." I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, till a dark shape faded from the wall, taking the form of Erik. He stepped forward, his tall lean figure dominating everything around him, his piercing eyes almost glowing.

"I didn't mean to worry you." He mumbled, rising his gaze to look me in the eyes.

"I didn't think anyone would care if I was gone."

"Erik, what did you mean by what you said?" I Inquired, stepping closer to his perfect figure. I hadn't realized how powerful he looks, how tall he was, how alluring...

"Not a soul has touched my flesh since I was brought into this world, for they fear to. I know yours comes from your powers, and is far different than why I am shunned, but I thought that perhaps you would understand the pain-" His voice was cut off when his sweet lips touched mine, I wanted to pull away, I don't want to hurt him, but he wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him. He deepened our kiss, his tonge circling mine. I have never kissed anyone like that before, and to a boy I have never seen the face of. He pulled away after the longest time, gasping, not from my powers, but from the act itself. I practically stumbled over, it didn't effect him. Anyone else that kiss would have been lethal, but not Erik, why not Erik?

"Erik..." I gasped out, also catching my breath.

"How?" he smiled weakly, his gold eyes wide in awe.

"I am a phantom." He answered, taking a step back, before disappearing right before my eyes.

No one ever saw the New Kid after that, but he shall forever be remembered as Erik to me.


End file.
